


[insert cool title here]

by Zabuli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 69th Times The Charm, :(, Colorblind Boi, Don't Expect Too Much Out Of This, Don't Like Don't Read, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, I Have Done This Several Times Now, I Just Needed To Actually Follow Through On A Story Idea For Once, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm tired, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Language, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Man, Pyro King, Realistic Minecraft, Secret Identity, Sign Language, Soft Bee Boi, Soft But Chaotic Musician, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, That I Will Not Describe You Will Have To Imagine It, Though I Will Probably Be Too Lazy To Add Them, angry child, green bastard, i guess, i have commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuli/pseuds/Zabuli
Summary: [insert decent summary here]Idk what you expected, clearly you didn't read the tags.Shit happens man, my dude, my guy, hommie, homeslice, homosapien, fellow fan... I'll probably think of something to add here one day. (That is if I end up actually finishing this.)Its 3 am guys, keep that in mind because that really reflects my entire life :), a mess.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[insert cool title here]

I wish I could make this a private work only for my eyes but here we are. If I can do that.... I'll figure it out eventually. Since you are here for some reason even after reading the shit show that is the title, tags, and summary, I'll see what I can do. Which won't be much. I guess this can be seen as a "Before you read" type thing. I'm probably just going to post this now and edit it later so it doesn't delete itself and yeah. Okay, explanation time I guess.

I really like the youtubers on the Dream SMP even though I am a casual viewer at best. I am probably more into the Dream Team videos and Technoblade more than others but I will try my best to articulate their characters in a only slight OOC way. No promises. I don't mind ships, I just don't feel comfortable with shipping real people. And personally, I don't want to write romantic fanfiction on real people. That might change if I get desperate... which will be a time I hope will not come. You do you boo, there's nothing wrong with it if you are being respectful of the people and being decent human beings :). Take this story however you want, you can imagine ships if you want, I don't care really. I like the thought of playful rival bestfriends with Dre and Blade. And lil bro Tubbo. Anyways with that talk out of the way.

Remember this is MINECRAFT, though REALISTIC. So blood, death (though not permanent... unless?), people need sustenance, and time outs. Cuz that's human. Might add other mobs, some of my own creation, and others from myths. This story will focus mainly on Technoblade and Dream cuz I play favorites (Sapnap is one of my favs uwu, though I don't know if I will be able to write him well :( .) Going back to the mob thing, I know some people like the thought of Nightmare being a bad guy and I say no, he suck at minecraft and can't even hurt a fly. Though I have an alternative who you might like, if you can guess I will be proud and ask you to tell other fans so it can become canonically fanon :).

Maybe some royalty, I haven't figured it out yet, king Philza anyone? With adopted Sleepy Bois fam??? Or just Techno being like family and just head of the guard.... hmm all the possibilities.

Dream maybe an important figure of some type... maybe... or just a wanted person on the run... that sounds more fun to write. Big bro Dream and Lil bro Tubbo definitely cuz I'm a simp for those family dynamics. Everyone be friends that get annoyed but they love each other anyways. Probably a slow story. Okay plot right now lets go...

Philza King with Tommy and Wilbur being Princes. Techno is like right hand man to Royal Fam, best knight in all the land. Dream is Chaotic boi on the run, totally want him to be a villain actually :/. But he just trying to provide for lil bro Tubbo who befriends Tommy and thus the Royal Fam. I guess that's how Dream meets them. Uh, along the way I guess they meet Sapnap and George. Rogue guns for hire, or in this case swords. They can be close friends with the Royal fam too. Dream and Tubbo can be just slidin' in. Sad past tm, evil bro tm, the redemption tm (maybe), and we'll end if off on a good note hopefully. Or I'll be a nasty human being. Who knows. So that's what we have so far, I'll do more work on that and write the prologue.

For now we are logging off for inspiration and sleep maybe though the latter is not guaranteed. Bye my dudes.

P.S.- No worries, I'm not one of those 1st person heathens (I love you don't hate me). I'll try to keep it professional and only sometimes ruin the atmosphere because what's atmosphere?.  
MAYBE EDITTED IN THE FUTURE!!! :)


End file.
